What if wubbzy were a girl?
by NarikotheShadow
Summary: Wubbzy's name shall be changed to wubbzi. Wuzzleburg is nice little town but wubbzi hasn't met any cute guys which troubles her, Earl wants her but she doesn't want him. Will wubbzi ever meet That Guy? Will he like her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you for reading it! Please review and tell me what you think of it.. This is my first story please don't hate it :3 well enjoy! **

**oh I converted wubbzy into a girl so his name is wubbzi and everyone else is the same! **

One sunny bright early morning in wuzzleburg, wubbzi awakes to her usual alarm clock. "Wow wow everyone, good morning birdy bird" she extended her finger to the small plump blue bird "chirp chirp" the bird replies. Wubbzi gets ready for her visit to widget's house, "I'll need my kickety kick ball, my helmet, and this jug of grapity grape juice" she said aloud, after getting her things she walked out her front door closing it and locking it behind her. Once she left the house she put her helmet on and hopped on her tooter scooter driving all the way to widget's until she got side-tracked by spotting these beautiful flutterflies on a doodle berry bush. Stopping close to the bush she crept closer for a better view, when she saw one take off and fly to a nearby flower on great big figgity fig tree she decided to chase after it "Wait come back" she called desperately and subtle, extending her arm towards the amazingly entrancing flutterfly. The insect might have took pity upon her and approached her finger to rest upon it, overfilled with joy she focused all of her attention on it when she spotted a boy sitting under a tree reading a very thick book. "Hmm I wonder if he's friendly? Widget always tells me that making new friends is like reading a new book" she thought, wubbzi approached this boy when she was just a few steps in front of him she took note of how attractive he was, he had light purple hair with two cute ears sticking out at the top, his eyes were framed by peculiar round glasses, the color of his eyes were a deeper and darker purple than his hair. The more she stared at him the more attractive he became, the boy looked up "may I help you" he asked setting his book aside. "Well I came here to be your friend" she extended her hand out to this boy "my name is wubbzi"

"Pleasure to meet you wubbzi my name is walden" he shook her hand, she gave him a kind smile, walden returned the smile, he stood up and dusted him self off. Wubbzi looked up at the sky noticing the sun had shifted positions "oh no I better hurry to widget's house" "it was a pleasure meeting you. Bye!" She quickly walked backed to her tooter scooter putting her helmet on starting the engine, she was about to leave when walden called after her "wait! When will I see you again?" "I don't know but tomorrow come here at 2pm" she waved goodbye and off she went to her friends house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two I'm sorry if its not that good, but please tell me how to fix it! Thanks for reading :) **

When wubbzi arrived at her friend's house she beamed with joy, her friend quickly took note, "what's got you all worked up?" Widget said in a light southern accent. "Well,while I was on my way here I saw this cute boy reading this huge book" she extended her arms out. "Wow looks like someone has a crush" widget winked "did you talk to him?" "I did" wubbzi said triumphantly, "and I'm gonna meet him tomorrow at 2pm" she gushed. "Or" widget emphasized "you can go and hang out with him later on today" she gave wubbzi a nudge. "But today I-" "but nothing I am not gonna let you mess up your chance to spend time with a cute boy, we can hangout tomorrow" she interrupted wubbzi, "come on let's go back to that place you saw him" before wubbzi could argue widget grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

Meanwhile with walden:

He let out a frustrated grunt "Why can't she leave my mind, my thoughts are filled with her kind smile and beautiful amber eyes, I can't even focus on this intriguing book" walden thought. He stood up dusted off his pants, then leaned against a tree holding the very thick book with a hand (obviously quite built in muscle if he could hold it with one hand). He looked up at the sky and whispered to himself "I need something other than inanimate objects and animals to love" right then a small-out-of-the-blue- breeze appeared forcing his soft light purple hair to shift making him adjust his glasses. Right when he took off his glasses to clean off some stray debris a familiar voice called his name, he faced the way the voice called and saw one familiar silhouette and another not so familiar, walden put his glasses on, immediately his eyes refocused seeing it was wubbzi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this! Also I haven't thought of chapter 4 yet I need help but Either way I'm happtale least one person is reviewing this! It makes me extremely happy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wow wow wubbzy. I wish I did! Haha. **

**Here we go :D. **

****chapter 3 wow:

"Oh greetings!" His voice showed too much enthusiasm for his own liking, he cleared his throat "what brings you back" he asked more calmly. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to hangout later on today? Let's say around 5" she twirled a piece of hair from her ponytail. Holding back excitement he looked at his phone it was 3p.m "why sure sounds fun" he nodded, "so you ain't gonna introduce me?" widget elbowed wubbzi playfully. Walden directed his attention to the tall figure standing beside wubbzi, she had short pink hair with two floppy ears hanging on either side of her head, her clothes were pink overalls with gray construction gloves and a white shirt underneath. A bit masculine in outfit, although her petite face made her appear more feminine, although compared to wubbzi who wore two dark blonde ponytails with two small bear-shaped ears peeking out, clothed with a slightly tight near the abdomen light blue button-up shirt, with a white skirt that flowed freely above her knees, and wearing light blue with white striped flats, meanwhile the other girl wore black shiny zipper-on-the-side boots (wubbzi was far more feminine). "Walden this is widget" "pleased to meet you" he extended a hand, "the pleasure is all mine" winked widget. "Do you have a pen?" Wubbzi asked walden "yes", he reached in his pocket and pulled out a black and white expensive looking pen "here you go, may I ask why the need?" "To give you my phone number silly" she gestured for his hand, he placed his hand in her small smooth palm, she quickly wrote on the backside of his hand, he bit the inside of his cheek it slightly hurt (the pen was a little sharp and you had to push down a bit to get the ink out) but he wanted to seem manly so he kept quiet. "All done" she gave him a warm smile then gave him a hug "call me" she waved goodbye and off they went. "Time to gussy you up" widget winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello_**** again! Now I will use the OC of 6tails6 in chapter 5 since I had already planned what will happen in this chapter. :) also I'm sorry if I take a while to write chapter 5. :3 I haven't had much time. Now! Camera. Set. Action! **

****chapter 4 where shall we go?

widget was looking through her closet throwing out dresses and skirts. "Widget we're just hanging out, it's not like we are going to some place expensive?" Wubbzi put a finger on her chin "you know what, on second thought if he is quite the gentleman he might take me somewhere expensive so let's dress my best" she placed a hand on her hip. "Here try this on" widget handed wubbzi a white sun dress, she left to the bathroom to change, after awhile she came back strutting in her dress. "hmm" widget cupped her chin "I. don't. like it" "I agree I feel like its too casual" wubbzi went to her closet, she flipped through the hangers as if it were a magazine. Until she came upon this beautiful pink skirt that didn't fit her since she was too skinny, but since she thought it had been more than a year it might fit now. She put it under her dress then took off her dress "what do you think?" "I like the skirt but what are you going to wear on top" widget giggled, wubbzi immediately covered herself, then went to her closet and picked out a pretty light gray tank top with a daisy pearl collar embellished on it. "Now that's an outfit I approve of! Come on let's pick some shoes out now!" "Here we go again" wubbzi smiled rolling her eyes smiling.

~at walden's house~

Walden was pacing back and forth "would she think I were trying to impress her if I took her to an expensive restaurant?" He thought aloud "ugh" he let out a yell of frustration " will her friend be tagging along? Is what I'm wearing good enough?" He dropped to his knees "why. has. it. been. so. long!" He threw his hands up, he continued to pace back and forth until he remembered "where are we suppose to convoke? I think I should call her" walden stopped pacing and took out his cell it was 4:35, he looked at the back of his hand then punched in the numbers waiting for someone to answer. "Hello?" "salutations wubbzi, it's walden. I was wondering where are we going to meet up?" "How about where I first saw you!" "Alright sounds great see you there" "bye" "farewell" he hung up the phone. "Alright walden let's go and wait for her there" he grabbed his gray jacket that went well with his diamond white and blue vest, blue tie tucked under his vest above his white button up shirt, along with his khaki pants and his nice black shoes. Walden exited his house, locked the door and continued down his front yard's path, he walked all the way to the tree where he sat to read every weekend, upon arriving he leaned up against a tree. Walden pulled out his phone to check the time: it read 4:53. He let out a nervous sigh, "what conversations are we going to have?" He thought, but before he could think about anything else wubbzi comes walking towards him with a beautiful outfit on, purse and nice pink flats with a gray bow on them. Stunned by her beauty he just stared, she gave him a smile and asked "so where are we going tonight" her words brought him back to reality "well umm w-we could go to have dinner?" He stammered. "Sure sounds great! I am a bit hungry."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, and as I posted on my reviews as a guest I am sorry about changing the age. Anyways I will also have to apologize since I am going to put the oc of 6tails6 in chapter 6 but I did mention his name in this chapter so yay? Well let's get this going!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own wow wow wubbzy, or the oc of 6tails6 **

****chapter5:

Wubbzi was expecting to walk to wherever they were going but walden took out a keychain from his pocket with an A+ on it along with a beeper thing (she doesn't know what it's called) and the driver's key. "You have a car?" It came out sort of like question with a tinge of excitement "yes, I bought it,with the help of my parents of course" he gave her a smile, she returned the smile but her gaze shifted to the dark blue Scion tC [she knew car names because of widget ] ** walden unlocked the car then opened the passenger side for wubbzi, he closed the door once she was secured inside then proceeded to get in the drivers seat. "So where we going?" Wubbzi asked buckling her seat belt "hmm" walden paused "I think our destination shall be a secret" he put the key in the ignition then turned the key to hear the engine roar but then calming to a purr he put it in drive and off they went to a secret destination.

Once arriving she knew where they were, it was that restaurant she'd been dreaming of going ever since her dad had taken her all those years ago but never could go back because of lack of money. The sound of her passenger door opening startled her "it's just me" walden chuckled as he extended out his hand for her to get out, after closing the door he pressed a button and locked the car. Walking inside she was ecstatic her mouth slightly agape while she took in the new surroundings, the restaurant was a creamy beige with waiters and waitresses dressed neat and the tables were beautifully decorated it was a red table cloth diagonally on top of a white one, the restaurant even smelled amazing "I take it you've never been here before?" She mentally shook herself "I have" "it's... Just been awhile" before walden could answer the hostess asked if they had a reservation. "Yes it's under walden Garcia" the hostess named Jane (by the name tag on her left side) searched for their reservation on her fancy notepad, when she found the reservation her eyes went wide " , please come this way sir" she led the two to a table near the back where it was dimly lit and close to a window that had an amazing view of the moon that was now making its presence visible in the evening sky. Jane gave them their menus and took out a small pad and pen "what beverages may I get both of you?" "I'll have a water" he looked at wubbzi "and she'll have a" he paused "an orange soda please" the waitress nodded and left.

"Oh great Cesar's ghost! Now what?" Walden thought, wubbzi could tell he was nervous it was quite obvious, those sparkling purple eyes were staring intensely at the menu, she decided she could help make this less awkward by starting a conversation "so walden how many ladies have you brought here?" Walden's eyes grew wide and he was slightly blushing, wubbzi quickly said to ease him "I've been here once with my father" still no reply from him, his knee was bobbing up and down under the table. Just as wubbzi was about to say something else the waitress came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order "give us a couple more minutes please" she gave walden a smile "of course" and left, wubbzi looked at the menu realizing this was an international food place, she didn't pay attention when she was younger since they gave her the kids menu with limited options. She eyed the dish called 'caldo de res' "hmm" wubbzi pondered then looked to see if Walden had decided, they locked gazes, he immediately shifted his gaze back down "have you decided what to order?" He asked still looking down "well I was kind of, sort of hoping you could...pick for me?" Walden's knee bobbed faster as he felt his palms sweat "great saturn's rings what am I suppose to get her? What if she doesn't like it? Oh goodness!" He thought, wubbzi eyed him noticing he was beyond nervous "poor guy" wubbzi made a sad face to her thought "you know what, I think I'll have the pasta" she gave him a reassuring smile, his knee slowed down and he returned the smile with a small grin, "I'll have it too"

He signaled the waitress, after a few moments she came over and took their orders leaving them again with an awkward silence until walden thought enough is enough, Man up and start a conversation, "to answer your question from before" he paused wubbzi looked up from her drink "I've never brought any women here" walden let out a sigh "I've never really been on a date or had a girlfriend" wubbzi placed her hand on his giving it a soft rub "it's okay no need to be embarrassed about that" a slight red came across his cheeks "to tell you the truth I haven't had a boyfriend either" she moved her hand from his and placed it on her lap "well I did have a huge crush on this boy in my old neighborhood" walden smiled "thank you wubbzi" "it's no problem" she gave him a toothy smile "so walden what brings you to live in this little town called wuzzleburg, I haven't seen you around and I know almost everyone here" wubbzi triumphantly stated. "I was living in a town called plaid town, once I was accepted into wuzzleburg university I was forced to move here." "Oh, do you like it here so far?" Wubbzi asked noticing he was a bit upset he was forced to lived here, "I'm starting to like it more than I did when I first arrived" he grinned "that's good! So what is your talent?" Wubbzi leaned forward with extreme curiosity "I excelled in science and mathematics" walden said as if it weren't a big deal "whoa!" Wubbzi's eyes lit up "we don't have much of those here" "really? Also if you don't mind me asking what is your talent?" "Well my father and mother are marine scientists so I of course was accepted due to the fact I know every aquatic creature and know their habitats" disinterest was all over wubbzi's face "do you like what you do?" Her gaze shifted from her beverage to walden's eyes "yes! I love animals! But..." She paused looking upset "I don't like doing experiments on them, I know I didn't kill them but still I know that they were murdered, it just hurts to think that" she let out a sigh "let's talk about something more happier, like have you had a first kiss?" She winked, Walden blushed as he had a flashback ~flashback~

"Come on walden! I want my first kiss to be with you!" A girl with dirty blonde hair and a bright yellow sundress with small pigtails on her head next to small yellow cylinder shaped animal ears said with a pleading voice "I don't know Z" walden rubbed the back of his neck, they were both 7 well walden was three months older but still they both liked each other "aww, fine if you don't want to Kiss me then ill just have to kiss tonic!" Z turned around crossing her arms on her chest making her back face walden "tonic is too old for you Z" walden felt his heart hurt when he thought of Z with someone other than him "well then you kiss me!" Z pouted still facing away from him, Walden flipped her to face him then planted a kiss on her lips, the kiss was like fireworks so amazing until his mother came "WALDEN WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" They both pulled back startled and blushing, Walden's mother grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside, after that he wasn't allowed to see Z anymore.

~end of flashback~

Wubbzi waved her hand in front of his face then the waitress came back with their food it snapped him out of his day dream. Wubbzi started eating, "sorry I was.. Umm spacing out" "it's okay, I thought something happened to you?" Wubbzi giggled before taking a sip of her soda. "I never did ask you. How old are you?" She almost choked on her soda, not expecting such a question "well I'm going to turn 18 in a month" "exciting, what day?" "the 29 of July" "I just turned 18 two months ago, on April the 16" "wow, did you have a party?" "Not really." Walden look down at his hands "oh" wubbzi said with a bit of sadness "any who, you should tell me about your first kiss" Wubbzi twirled a piece of hair in her hand "it was with this boy named... Darn I can't remember his name but I do know I used to call him Walt, I was 7 I think, so not much happening there" she laughed, walden found her laugh contagious and beautiful, he started to chuckle at her attempt at a joke. They finished their meals talking about the weather in plaid town and wuzzleburg, he told her about his major interest in stars and planets, wubbzi told him about how she loved to play hoopity hoops but didn't like playing against guys because they 'went easy on her' and were a bunch of cry babies when they lost. They were laughing and joking around, when the waitress came back she brought the bill and asked if they wanted any dessert, they both said no and walden payed the $50. After leaving the restaurant walden asked wubbzi if she would like to go to the park since it was only a block away and it was 7pm, wubbzi agreed and off they went to the park.

**A.N: I had to research the car thingy, but I'm sorry I don't know the names of things that belongs to cars. :3 hope you enjoyed the story though! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry it took me sooo long :3. Anyways I'm sorry 6tails6 I do not know anything about the kingdom of hearts so I'm Faust gonna save his back for later it will probably be short and stuff. **

**Anyways see if you guys guessed what hints at fandoms I love thoughout my story ;D! **

**Disclaimer: ~_~ no I don't own them. **

As walden and wubbzi proceeded to walk to the park the moonlight appeared to make wubbzi's beautiful dark blonde hair glisten.

Walden couldn't help but notice this, he stared at her from the corner of his eye, her pink skirt flowed ever so slowly along with her medium length straight hair, in the nice cool breeze. Walden flicked his eyes ahead and noticed a poster saying "The Wuzzles playing at Wuzzleburg stadium: 6pm-10pm, feat. The Wubb girls and BeastFire. Saturday!" Walden pondered about this, "hmm maybe wubbzi knows about these bands?" He was about to ask her when-

"Wow wow! Look at the beautiful flowers!" "Why yes, it's the second most magnificent thing" wubbzi clearly unaware of walden's statement tilted her to the side giving him a confused look "what's the first?" She asked, Walden shook his head and chuckled nervously "it's unimportant, so would you care to take a seat on a bench?" A light red tinged his light purple skin. "Yeah!" She ran to a nearby bench overlooking a small patch of flowers her yellow tail rippling behind her.

They sat down, wubbzi setting her tail on her lap while Walden pushed some stray hair out of his face, a silence came over them both not knowing what to say until wubbzi spoke up "this was the most fun I've ever had!" She beamed at walden "I agree" he smiled back, enthralled by her beautiful amber eyes he didn't know he was leaning forward ever so slowly.

Wubbzi didn't notice she was staring at his amazing purple sparkling eyes. "Wow" she mumbled they were only an inch apart from each other's faces until they heard a "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" They both moved their gazes to the sudden shout. "Oh no" wubbzi grumbled, walden eyed the tall light dark orange colored boy with red curly blood hair along with a few freckles on his face, his teeth that were now clenched had sliver braces on them, this guy looked like he was on steroids. His biceps were ripping through his shirt, his abs were very well defined from the look of his tight white shirt against them and don't even mention the fact how he was beyond tall, Walden looked down at himself he let out a sigh, he was far from buff, he was scrawny and what some people would call... a geek. Wubbzi stood up from Walden's side and faced this ripped boy, she only reached below his chest and even though she had to look up to see him she still stood strong with her fists clenched.

Wubbzi noticed Walden looking at himself then at Earl before letting out a sigh, "I swear this guy just can't get it through his thick skull" wubbzi roiled her eyes at her thought before standing up to tell him a piece of her mind.

"What do you want Earl" wubbzi snarled, Earl laughed before cupping her chin and putting his free arm around her waist "I love it when you get angry" he leaned in to kiss her but was met with the palm of her hand, she shoved him away "don't touch me" she stated turning away from him. "So who is this nerd?" Earl scoffed pointing a thumb at walden. "His name is Walden and we are now leaving" wubbzi walked over to Walden and he stood up, they both were heading towards the car until- smack walden bumped into earl, he only reached right below his chin. "Move." Wubbzi stated in monotonous voice, Earl shook his head no his light orange orbs never leaving her shimmering amber colored eyes. Irritated she grabbed Walden's hand and moved around the tall jock he side stepped and got in their way once more. "Move." She said through gritted teeth, still ignoring her request she glared at him then turned the other way interlacing her and Walden's hands. Earl quickly sprinted in front of them this time she elbowed him in the stomach, he let out a breath and hunched over grabbing his stomach before standing straight again. " .ALONE!" She shouted,ignoring her shout he focused his gaze to Walden, "what do you think you're doing with my girl?" Walden tilted his head to the side obviously confused. Earl being as smart as he is, took it as Walden was ignoring him, he grabbed him by the collar "answer me when I'm talking to you! Dweeb!"he said in an infuriated voice then brought Walden to his face before throwing him to the floor.

This is just like all those other times, this is the reason I keep to myself. I can't do anything, but just let it happen, I know he's thinking of punching me, I can try an block but if I'm too slow then he might hit somewhere crucial. I better just take it like back then. Walden was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Wubbzi yelling.

"Why did you do that?!" She shouted "Gosh, you are so unbelievable sometimes!" She let a frustrated grunt before turning her back to him and helping walden up but before he could stand up Earl wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close against her body "why are you hanging out with that guy? You should be with me." He nuzzled her neck, enraged she stomped on his foot with her shoe and pushed him off of her. "I told you not to touch me" she slapped his face, the burning red mark on his left cheek made him Furious. He grabbed her wrist "don't ever hit me again" he spat, wubbzi stood her ground "then don't touch me" she pinched the bridge of her nose. Earl was about to say something else before he heard a voice "is everything okay here?" Earl let go of her wrist "yeah, everything's okay park ranger" he sarcastically saluted him. Walden recognized the ranger's face "tonic?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Darn I just really suck at updating don't I? well anyways im sorry I take so long in updating. also 6tails6 thank you soooooooooooooooo much for your support! I really consider you a friend now! I am very glad you are always defending me and I would love to have more description of tonic so that I can write more about him :), and I support you all the way when you make a sonic fanfic! :) another shout out to LivinTheSPNLife! she's awesome :) and please enjoy!**

Italics are for Wubbzi's thoughts

Wubbzi's Point Of View

_Tonic, why does that name sound familiar? I know he's the park ranger but I have never had the chance to properly introduce myself. Well if he is Walden's friend then he can sure be mine as well! I am most certainly glad he showed up at the right time before things went down the toilet._

Third Person POV

"Man, how long has it been?" Tonic said with joy in his tone.

"It has been quite awhile hasn't it." Walden replied with relief and joy.

Both started catching up on how they have been and what they have been up to but they completely forgot Earl and his gang were there along with bored yet patient Wubbzi.

Earl's friend Buggy nudged Earl "Hey bro you should take Wubbzi to a movie now that those two losers are distracted" Earl nodded in appreciation of his friend's brilliant plan, since he himself was just thinking of walking away. Earl walked closer to Wubbzi.

"So, you wanna go to a movie with me hot stuff?" Earl winked

"No thank you, I am out on a date with Walden." Wubbzi shifted uncomfortably.

Earl sucked his teeth, "But he isn't even paying attention to you."

"I know but this friend probably meant a lot to him and they are catching up, so I bet we all are going to go out together and have fun!" Wubbzi gushed.

"I don't know he doesn't seem to care much about you, I think he has forgotten you're here at all." Earl smirked. Wubbzi sighed. _Maybe Earl is right, maybe I should just go home. _

"So what do you say? A movie with me, where I can ack-k-l" he turns to Buggy "yo whats that word where you notice someone?" he whispered.

Buggy shrugged his shoulders. Earl shook his head and turned back to Wubbzi.

"I will notice you far more than this geek." he thumbed at Walden's direction.

"That's very kind of you but I think I'm going home, its getting late and I'm tired, but thank you though." Wubbzi waved goodbye and turned to Walden, she wanted to say bye but at the same time it would interrupt him and maybe he would get agitated with her. So she decided to leave.

On her way she thought about how fun the night was and how she would to spend more time with him, but then her mind trailed to that Park ranger. _Maybe he might find me annoying, or he might want to reconnect with his old pal, who knows if he is ever going to see me again, he might not have enough time for me…_

**A/N: Sorry its soo short but I... yeah I suck. well I just wanted to post something since I haven't posted in a looooong time.**


End file.
